


Mona Lisa

by AmberSkye



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: No Romance, gender neutral Outsider, other companions to be added, the outsider is here to instill confidence in us all, the outsider is just a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSkye/pseuds/AmberSkye
Summary: The Outsider has a way of knowing people better than they know themselves, and the Outsider will pull out the secrets with a smile worthy of the Mona Lisa.Very short chapters for each companion (okay maybe not SAM.) They. . .don't really have a point. Just something I liked from each character.





	1. The Engineer

Tramping through the dirt by the river, Parvati blurted out her little story of skipping rocks as a child before the boss made her stop, and then ducked her head, ready to be ignored. When the outsider turned around to look at her and gave her a soft smirk, the one she was starting to realize meant she was about to be shaken to her core, she held her breath.

The outsider approached and touched Parvati's face with a featherlight brush of fingertips. "Sounds like he was jealous of your many talents, love." She let out her breath in a rush and she felt like time had shifted slightly because she was already three steps behind the outsider. She didn't notice the new confidence in her step.


	2. The Vicar

Vicar Max was a man obsessed, whose life purpose boiled down to one last hope, and nothing else in the galaxy meant anything at all to him. That damned outsider was changing everything, dangling his life goals on a thread from her fingertips, and she did it with a coy smile that spoke of knowing far too much.

The outsider was smiling at him now. "I like a passionate, determined man who isn't afraid to take what he wants." The outsider spoke to him in a low tone, so he had to strain to hear even in his own cabin. The outsider leaned in so close he could feel breath on his ear, making him freeze. "But perhaps you should spend some time meditating on what you really want. I'm afraid I'm just not willing to share with the skeletons in your closet, dear heart."


	3. The Idealistic

Felix was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed if you just looked at the surface. The outsider had immediately seen through him like an X-ray. He stood in a room all his own, finally free. Free. He turned to see his new captain standing in the door. "I swear -- I will prove my worth to you."

The captain gave him an expression that must have been a smile, but the shadows made it look odd. "Tell me when you prove it to yourself. Then you can tell me you don't owe me anything at the same time, darling." 

He watched the captain, the one they called outsider, go, and hoped that day would be soon.


	4. The Chipped Shoulder

Ellie simmered with rage and desperation just under the surface of her skin, so visible that sometimes she felt like the people she touched (read: punched) had to feel the heat of it. The outsider had walked into her life and action by action turned down the jittery desire to lash out. Words meant little to Ellie, although this newcomer so far seemed to only speak what they meant. 

Every time the outsider had her back, every time the outsider helped another dumbass on the street, Ellie relaxed just a little bit more until she actually started anticipating the kindness. Every time her captain’s shoulder brushed against hers it seemed to say ‘Relax. Finally, there is someone there for you, no strings attached,’ but the captain never said anything too sappy. 

Instead the stranger winked at her over a bottle of Lemon Slapp when Ellie bought her one from a vending machine and just said, “Thanks, sweetheart, I owe you one.”  
“No you don’t,” Ellie replied, and they both smiled at each other.


	5. The Huntress

Nyoka was a woman who was not fazed often. Her past with Charon was the only thing that bothered her, like that one pesky fly you can’t get rid of except times 100 because it was in her own head and instead of driving her crazy it just made her sad at inopportune moments. 

And into her bar of choice waltzed a stranger with a rag-tag group trailing behind that reminded her oh-so-much of Charon that she agreed to lead them up a mountain. And once that was done and the crew was back on their ship, that strange captain followed her through the wastes and encouraged her to do something she hadn’t been able to do in years.

The weight lifted off her shoulders was physical, and as she sat sipping a drink in contemplation of what the hell to do with herself now, the captain looked at her with a grin and asked “We could use someone as stunning as you on our crew. What do you say to some bigger game hunting?”

And Nyoka, despite hating ships of all kinds, immediately got to her feet.


End file.
